Jamas Podre
by mayi.palacios
Summary: "Pero Chris sabía. Como siempre lo supo, que nadie seria igual a él. Nadie"/ CXC. DarrenCrissXChrisColfer. CrissColfer.


**Darren le pertenece a Darren y Chris a Chris. No tengo ninguna relación con Chris Colfer, ni con Darren Criss (ya quisiera) Eso si la historia es totalmente inventada por mi.**

Saludines pudines(?

Mi primer fic. Un one-shot y de una pareja que amo y shippeo muchisimo; CrissColfer. ¡CrissColfer es real! ¡CrissColfer es la ley! ¡CrissColfer dominara el mundo! okno ya me emocione demasiado, pero es que los amo tanto y son tan asdasdasdasd.

Bueno la historia esta inspirada por un fanart, que en mi opinión es una de las cosas mas lindas y tiernas que existen. Es este por si quieren verlo . / d0da5d2053adcb036dbe66cc6312f5da/ tumblr_mgkbo8dQXR1s3p69co2_ . No se quien es Él/La Autor/ra pero es un genio. Espero que la historia les sea de su agrado.

Cualquier error o cosa que les desagrade por favor háganme saber, seria de gran ayuda para mi para ir mejorando en esto. Gracias :)

Sin mas la historia. Disfruten

*Cambio y fuera*

* * *

**Jamas Podre**

Desde que Chris había bajado de su auto estaba decidido a hacerlo. Aunque cada vez se sentía más mareado. Cada vez más roto. Como si algo dentro de el lo estuviera devorando lentamente para dejarlo reducido a nada. Aunque las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, él seguía caminando seguro hacia aquel apartamento que tan bien conocía. La verdad era que estaba cansado de ese juego. Le dolía. Le dolía fingir que no. Le dolía fingir. Le dolía no querer dejar de hacerlo. Le dolía que sabía que en la noche cuando estuviera solo, se arrepentiría, que lloraría, que maldeciría pero sería igual a todas las noches. Le dolía eso; el saber que a pesar de la decisión que tome todo seguiría igual. El sabía eso desde el primer día. Él lo sabía y lo había aceptado ¿Por qué? Porque creyó que iba a ser suficiente, porque creyó que podría vivir solo con eso: sobras. Un mal día. Frustraciones. Simples ganas de desahogarse. Una "amistad". Una mentira. Llamadas a escondidas. Timbres que sonaban cada que uno se sentía triste o había peleado con alguien. Besos robados. Besos fingidos _¡Que equivocado estaba! _Debió darse cuenta, debió saberlo. Él no podía alejarse de todo eso a pesar de que le dolía. Siempre quería más y eso para ellos era imposible. Jamás habría algo más. Él lo sabía. Ellos lo sabían. Aun así, se hizo adicto a todas esas cosas. Aun así quería mas miradas cómplices bajo unas sabanas mientras reían. Quería más de ese estúpido humor. Quería más de esos ojos expectantes y cálidos. De sus palabras sinceras. De sus abrazos. De sus besos. De su compañía. De sus ocurrencias. De sus lagrimas que jamás le pertenecerían a él. De su calor. Y aunque lo mate cada vez que escucha una- porque él se daba cuenta, lo conocía tan bien que sabia cada vez que mentía También quería sus mentiras. Porque aunque podía sonar ilógico, eran lo único seguro para Chris, lo único a lo que se aferraba para no caer. Pero estaba harto de todo eso. Y estaba dispuesto- equivocado o no- a seguir, a tener una vida con alguien que lo quiera de verdad. Se merecía algo mejor ¿o no?

Pero Chris sabía. Como siempre lo supo, que nadie seria igual a él. Nadie.

Y en el momento que presiono el timbre y oyó el movimiento dentro, quiso salir corriendo- Chris sabia que él estaba, una de sus reglas era, _si, suena tonto pero tenían regla_s ,llamar antes de ir, no querían tener un gran quilombo* y que todo el mundo se enterara de la doble vida de ambos, en realidad a Chris no le importaba pero lo hacía por él. Siempre por él-Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No salió corriendo, aunque las manos le temblaban al igual que sus piernas su convicción y fuerza de voluntad y más aun cuando los cálidos ojos al otro lado del portal le dieron la bienvenida _no creo que pueda_ pensó, pero rápidamente puso toda su fuerza para eliminar todo rastro de duda de su cabeza, lo cual fue muy difícil y más aun cuando de manera protectora el otro chico tomo su mano para guiarlo dentro del apartamento.

Una vez adentro, ambos se miraron en silencio. Chris tenia la certeza de que él otro sabia que algo andaba mal. Lo veía en su mirada. La incertidumbre en sus ojos. También sabía que jamás le preguntaría, porque Chris más de una vez lo había callado y le había dicho que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Su mirada avellana en esos casos siempre era la misma; incertidumbre, preocupación, miedo. Y eso a Chris lo mataba. Porque sabía que ÉL no era un mal chico todo lo contrario. Quería a Chris, se preocupaba por él, pero no como Chris deseaba. Entonces debía actuar de esa manera. Debía alejarlo un poco para que doliera menos. Pero esta vez sería totalmente diferente. Entonces Chris fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-_Darren_...- Llamo para que levantara la vista. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos al igual que en los de Darren _no… no lo hagas… por favor… No hagas esto mas difícil _ pensó, mientras sentía como Darren recorría con sus manos los brazos de Chris caídos a los costados de su cuerpo-ahora temblando- hasta llegar a sus manos, tomándolas y presionándolas fuerte, como pidiéndoles algo- _Darren_-. Volvió a llamar Chris, con un hilo de voz. Y Vio como por las mejillas de Darren comenzaron a caer lagrimas, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente como negándose a escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir Chris.

Chris Temblaba. Estaba asustado, sorprendido. Se sentía morir por dentro ¿Porqué tenía que hacer eso? ¿por qué tenía que causarle todo aquello?

-_No... No… Chris... No_. Repetía una y otra vez Darren, negando con la cabeza cada vez más desesperado. Chris trato de zafarse del agarre su agarre- Tenía que hacerlo, debía alejarse de él, ahora o si no nunca podría- y lo hizo.

-_NO… Chris, no. No me dejes_- dijo apagado entre sollozos. Chris frunció el seño tratando de así poder encontrar su mirada entre sus propias lágrimas. ÉL también lloraba. Dio un paso más cerca, tomo la barbilla del Darren e hizo que este levantara la mirada. Sabía que esas palabras no significaban lo que él quería que signifiquen. Entre ellos jamás podía significar eso. Pero ver la mirada en los ojos de Darren le hizo dudar. Tan dolido, tan suplicante. Tan real.

- _Chris._ _Sé que vas a dejarme y no lo hagas por favor. Yo... yo… TE NECESITO MALDITA SEA_. Gritó Darren y cayó de rodillas al piso, sollozante, fuertemente abrazando las piernas de Chris que quedo paralizado al oír aquellas palabras, que había esperado oír durante tanto tiempo.

_-¿cómo lo sab_...

-¿_Qué como lo sé_?- Darren levantando la mirada hacia Chris.- _Chris, te conozco como si fueras parte de mi. Porque así es como te siento. Y y... sé que soy un maldito idiota y que no te merezco pero por favor. No. No ahora. Jamás. Por favor. Soy un maldito egoísta y lo se, pero por favor._

Al oír esas palabras, el dolor y la ira se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Chris no entendía que pretendía. Justo ahora. Después de tanto tiempo. Cuando él por fin estaba decidido a olvidarlo, a tener una vida feliz y tranquila.

_-¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque?-_ preguntaba entre sollozos- _¿Por qué cuando yo estoy dispuesto a olvidarme de ti? ¿Cuando ya no quiero sufrir más? ¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Por qué quieres verme sufrir? ¿Por qué no le haces esto a ella? y ¡oh, por dios! ¿Quién soy yo para reclamarte esto? NADIE ¿por qué? porque no somos nada. Porque jamás me elegiste. Porque jamás quisiste que fuéramos algo más. Porque siempre fui eso para ti: nada. Solo un juego más. Alguien con quien te divertías y ya. ¿Y sabes qué? Aunque me duela y te ame porque ¡SI, JODER. TE AMO DARREN CRISS! aunque sienta en este momento que me estoy rompiendo en mil pedazos y que jamás pueda volver a juntarme otra vez. Aunque duela. Yo quiero olvidarme de ti. Quiero sacarte de mi vida. Desplazarte de ella como tú lo has hecho tanta veces conmigo. Y créeme, no es una especie de venganza. No. Dueles mucho y estoy cansado de sangrar por alguien que no está dispuesto a tan siquiera mirarme en publi...-. _Los labios desesperados de Darren lo callaron, en ellos podía sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Quería resistirse, sabía que debía hacerlo. Pero entonces Darren lo abrazo fuerte contra él y entre palabras entre cortadas susurraba contra sus labios _por favor_, te_ necesito_, _por favor_ y Chris se derrumbó y se dejo arrastras por el morocho. Hasta algo que no quería llegar, pero que deseaba tanto. Cayendo ambos en el frio piso del apartamento que contrastaba con el calor de sus cuerpos cada vez mas desnudos.

Chris no quería abrir los ojos. No Quería ver lo que hacían. No quería perderse. No quería ver la mirada de Darren. Sabía perdería todo lo poco que aún le quedaba. Mientras Darren besaba con delicadeza su cuello, Chris aun podía sentir sus lagrimas, él aun podía oir sus suplicas, mientras lo acariciaba y susurraba en su oído _mírame, por favor_ y Chris no lo hacía. Chris cada vez estaba más perdido y asustado, porque todo se sentía diferente a las otras veces. Tan diferente y familiar. Tenía tanto miedo y se odiaba tanto. Que cuando Darren poso su boca en sus labios mientras se hundía lentamente en el no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar y a besarlo desesperadamente. Porque no quería dejarlo ir. Porque en ese momento entendió que a pesar de todo no podría. Jamás podría. Darren comenzaba a moverse más rápido, sin despegar su boca de la de Chris, sacando pequeños jadeos del castaño que no dejaba de llorar. Darren rompió el beso solo para mirar los profundos ojos debajo de él que lo miraban tristes, desesperados. Por fin lo miraban. Darren siempre había querido eso, solo eso. Que esos bellos ojos solo lo miraran, que detuvieran su atención en él. Que lo vieran. Y una vez que lo tenía lo arruinaba.

-_Te am..._ no pudo terminar la frase, porque un dedo de Chris lo silencio.

-_No me mientas. No te mientas. Duele mucho_ – comenzó Chris entre sollozos y la respiración acelerada - _No hace falta que lo hagas. Porque no me iré a ningún lado. No puedo hacerlo. Me encantaría poder dejarte y que no me duelas pero no…_

-_Para ya Chris. Te amo y es verdad. Yo... yo fui un tonto al no querer verlo. Siempre estaba ahí, y yo no quería verlo. Te amo. Desde que me miraste. Desde la primera vez que dijiste mi nombre. Desde que nos conocimos y dijiste que tenía un buen trasero… ¿recuerdas eso?- Darren dijo divertido, Chris suelto una risita - desde que te vi sonreír. Amo todo de ti, Chris. Todas tus imperfecciones. Todos tus defectos. Tus virtudes. Tus sueños. Tus insomnios despertándome a altas horas de la madrugada para preguntarme si tal o tal sería un buen final para tu libro o solo para hablar de cosas frikis. Amo que solo seas así con las personas en las cuales confías y amo que confíes en mí. Amo ser tu amigo. Amo ser tu amante y que seas tan libre. Tan fuerte. Te amo. Te admiro. Confió en ti. Porque para mí te has convertido en todo y el solo ver esa mirada en tu rostro_- Darren limpia una lágrima de la mejilla de Chris- _me rompe. El solo hecho de pensar que, si. Algún día te darás cuenta de lo equivocado que estas en decir que me amas y me dejes por alguien que realmente te merezca. Porque es así. Yo, Chris. Yo no te merezco. El solo hecho de pensarlo me destroza. Pero, por favor. Lo intentare. Intentare ser todo para ti. Ser lo que mereces, lo que necesitas y lo que quieres. Prometo protegerte, amarte, cui..._

-Oh_, por favor. Darren. Deja de dar tus votos y bésame_-. Chris toma de la nuca a Darren que lo mira con una sonrisa devastadora y lo besa- _Te amo. Darren y estoy seguro de ello y ten por seguro que después de lo que dijiste te haré cumplir al pie de la letra cada una de esas promesas y lo que en este momento "merezco". "Necesito" y "quiero", es que me folles duro-_. Darren rió y le dedico una oscura miraba a Chris que soltó un sonoro gemido con la fuerte estocada de Darren.

-_Eres hermoso, Chris_- Decía Darren recorriendo el pecho del Chris con sus dedos, admirándolo.

- _Hey_… - Dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y soltando una risita avergonzada.

-_Se te permite recibir un cumplido ¿Sabes?-._ Darren comenzó a depositar pequeño besos por la clavícula del castaño, haciéndolo estremecer. Darren sonrió.

-_Gracias_. Soltó en un suspiro y tomo la cara de Darren entre sus manos para mirarlo directo a los ojos-. _Te amo. Ahora cumple tu promesa y rápido_-.

-_También te amo. Chico exigente, desesperado y demandante de sexo rudo_.

Chris tironeo el cabello de Darren y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Chris soltó un gemido y se aferro más a Darren cuando este comenzó a moverse cada vez más fuerte dentro de él.

-_Esto es a lo que me refería_. Dijo entre jadeos Chris, haciendo reír a Darren que también jadeaba sudoroso.

-_Dios Chris. Eres jodidamente perfecto. No me cansare de decirlo_.

Y de repente todos sus problemas parecían muy lejanos.

* * *

**N/T**

**Les gusto? Espero que si **

**Hay un dialogo muy Shelter (si vieron la película sabrán de que parte hablo xD). Es que esa película es genial y esa parte en particular siempre me la había imaginado con CC x3**

**Bueno, gracias por leerme 3**


End file.
